1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a yellow electrostatic developing toner, a developer for electrostatic development, a production method of an electrostatic developing toner, an image forming method and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A method of visualizing image information through an electrostatic latent image, such as electrophotographic process, is being widely utilized at present in various fields. In the electrophotographic process, an electrostatic latent image formed on the surface of an electrophotographic photoreceptor (an electrostatic latent image holding member, hereinafter sometimes referred to as a “photoreceptor”) through a charging step, an exposure step and the like is developed with an electrostatic developing toner (hereinafter sometimes simply referred to as a “toner”), and the electrostatic latent image is visualized through a transfer step, a fixing step and the like.
Many methods are known as the production method of a toner and as for the chemical production method, there are known, for example, a kneading-pulverization method of mixing a binder resin, a coloring agent and the like and subjecting the mixture to melting, pulverization and classification to obtain a toner, a suspension polymerization method of dispersing a polymerizable monomer together with a coloring agent and the like in a liquid and polymerizing the monomer, and an emulsion polymerization-particle aggregation method of aggregating a resin particle with a coloring agent and the like and fusing the aggregate.
The toner produced by a chemical production method is generally excellent in the structure controllability compared with the kneading-pulverization method and particularly, in the emulsion polymerization-particle aggregation method of forming an aggregated particle of size corresponding to the toner particle diameter and fusing/coalescing the aggregated particle by heating to obtain a toner, when free control from the internal layer to the surface layer in the toner is performed, more precise control of the particle structure can be realized.